Phash
Personality & Character Really cocky, thinks he can beat everyone except the dark masters ,and he doesn't try to hide it. Skills & abilities He spends most of his time flying and mastering his element ,when he's not doing that,he spies on his opponents trying to remember how they protect themselves and attack. His most preferred method of killing someone or something is by draining the air out of his enemies resulting in them dying from not having enough oxygen, but that doesn't stop him from using his gigantic claws to cut them in half. He can reach a speed 5 times greater than that of the average dragon (really freakin fast in other words). He achieves this by using his wind element, but he cant keep up the speed for more than 40 seconds .While he's in the air watch out from his claws he can cut you in half with just a single swipe with them combined with his speed. Weaknesses Elemental Light. He has really thin scales almost 50 % the size of an average normal dragon plus his bones are hallow. This makes him vulnerable to almost any kind of attack. While he's in the air, lightning element dragons are his biggest weakness. He also has a hard time against any wind dragons, as long as they can manipulate the air stream while he's in the air, and as long as they can protect themselves from his "oxygensucking" attack. The only weapons left are his claws. His "oxygen sucking" attack is easily interrupted, mostly by someone pushing him or just someone bumping into him with enough force (he stands still when he uses that attack). Backstory Phash is a really careful and often lucky dragon when it comes to darkers. He has been one of the not so many darkers that managed to survive the first month of their life.. He was lucky enough to be close to some holes (probably made by some oversized rabbits). He hid in those long enough for his gigantic wings to grow up, and was lucky enough to not encounter any dragons from the earth branch. When he was about a week old he left those holes too small for his size and used his natural build in speed to escape troubles (mostly other darkers trying to eat him). But when the first month was over and he had fully grown...well...nothing epic happened. He spent a lot of his time practicing different techniques to kill with his element, he stopped at one really interesting one, accidentally he managed to pull out the air from a mouse. Really liking this way of killing with his element, he quickly mastered it to the level where he could apply it on darkers of his size. When he was confident that he was able to kill other dark dragons ,he started spying on them, trying to remember their attacks and ways to defend... He began to contest the weakest ones and progressively, really slowly, started climbing up the ranks. And the stronger he got after every battle, the more he lost his very first personality of "really careful" and replaced it with the very cocky side of him, he has had some problems because of losing his "carefulness", but never problems he couldn't deal with. Gallery Darker_phash_by_agnorm-d8r9hqt.png|Concept art Notes Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal